Emperor Galtan Fights Things Episode 1
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Roster *Emperor Galtan *Evilgon Story THE BEGINNING "I"LL RIGHT, FIRST DAY ON THE JOB COME AT ME BRO!" yelled Emperor Galtan just outside the Rift Cafe in the rocky terrain which surrounded it to whatever enemies there could have been. He stood there for 5 minutes looking off into the expanse of the multiverse before saying something else. "No one, really? The multiverse is full of evil things! So why doesn't something wicked come this way?" he asked to the emptiness which just stayed silent because it's not alive. What was alive though besides the Emperor was a monster making it's way to the Cafe. "Oh hey there's something" commented Galtan. The monster landed upon the rocky surface of the Rift Cafe area. It was a short stubby green monster with a similar appearance to Granadas, but had one eye and two clawed hands. Evilgon roared at the Emperor. "So you wanna fight huh? That's what I was hopin' for!" yelled EG as he rushed forward towards Evilgon. The monster fired a single beam from his eye at him, hitting and immediately stopping the Emperor's path. He got up back in a couple of seconds and delivered a nice serving of punch into Evilgon's face. It bit his hand before leaping on to him and the two rolling around the battlefield. Eventually the Emperor managed to get Evilgon off, temporarily disorganizing the monster. He kicked it several times causing to the monster to cry out in pain. It then grabbed his foot and pulled him down to it's level where Evilgon then shoot a laser beam into Galtan's leg. He repeatedly punched the monster in the eye, blinding it. The Emperor got back up, and pulled out his sword to prepare to decapitate the beast. Just then as he swung his sword down, Evilgon defended against it with one of his clawed hands. The monster got back up and began a series of attempts to slash it's opponent. Every try was foiled as Emperor Galtan just blocked each attack that while fast, were still no match for him. Evilgon fired it's beam once again in a gamble to blast a hole through him. Galtan quickly dodged the attacked via a duck and roll maneuver. He then loped off Evilgon's head with his sword. The clawed hands were still alive and felt for the missing body part only to find nothing. The monster's body then went limb as it collapsed to the ground, green blood spewing out. Evilgon was finally defeated, the Emperor had successfully defended the Rift Cafe. Later that day, he cooked Evilgon's skinned arm over a fire he made. The reason he was outside is because he knew the Owner wouldn't be happy if he brought a rotting monster corpse in, and he was better then that. The Emperor took a bite out a fully cooked Evilgon meat chunk. "Huh, not that bad. I've got something for tomorrow's diner" THE END Trivia *Originally Ghostron would've been the first enemy, but I decided to make something new with Evilgon. **Evilgon's design was decided similarly to Isamist, being thought of on the spot. ***Mmmmmmmmm ****Evilgon arm *I had fun writing this. **Please tell me what you think. Category:Emperor Galtan Fights Things Category:Emgaltan Category:Emperor Galtan Fights Things Episodes Category:Live Chat Metaverse Category:Completed Works